Leaving
by Lost2Love
Summary: Songfic: Leaving by Jesse McCartney. Happy late b-day Selesteant! takes place in the begining of Harry's 6th year.


_I dedicate this story to one of my many fans and friends, Selesteant! XD She has reviewed every story I've ever posted and she has been nothing but kind to me!! I'm so glad to have a reader that dedicated and a friend that nice!!! And to thank her I picked her favorite pairing and a really good song and made this Songfic! XD I hope you enjoy it and you are welcome to ask for a special story too! I don't mind!! XD well on with the story! ___

**Leaving:**

_**Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day**_

_**Man that thing you got behind you is amazing**_

Harry just caught himself staring at Ginny… again… ever since the summer at the Burrow, he could help but just stare at Ginny. She was beautiful and he felt like a git not to notice her. She had dark, velvet red hair, warm brown eyes and creamy, fair skin. She was naturally beautiful and it helps that she had a brilliant mind, humor and wit beyond compare plus curves that can kill… Harry caught himself and notice he was staring at a certain area… he blushed red and went back to writing his essay.

_**You make me wanna take you out and let it rain**_

_**I know you got a man but this is what you should of said**_

Harry looked out the common room window and saw the gentle rain tapping on the window pane. The memory of him and Ginny running out in the rain crossed his mind; she was twirling with her arms open wide and her face toward the heavens with a smile gracing her features, truly beautiful in every way. He turns to the Ginny across the room and sees her with a frown toward Dean. Dean was saying something that Ginny disagreed with but she stayed silent and went back to her work in front of her.

_**Why don't you tell him that**_

_**I'm leaving never looking back again**_

_**You found somebody who does it better then he can**_

She looks up from her work and sees Harry looking at her. Their eyes connect and Harry looks back down at his essay with pink on his cheeks. Ginny remember the day that she and Harry kissed, she wished that she and Harry could get together.

_**No more making you cry, no more gray skies**_

_**Girl, we're flying on the G5, G5**_

Through out the whole summer, there was no crying of sadness, but crying of laughter. And when it rained we didn't feel the sadness or boredom, but the fun of getting wet and feeling so free. Endless Quidditch matches, which never had a winner. It was all amazing, and I had that, with Harry.

_**And we're leaving never looking back again**_

_**So call your shawty and tell him you have found a new man**_

Every since then, the need to be with Harry is stronger now then ever. It's hard to look at Dean and try not comparing him to Harry. Dean is nothing like Harry.

_**The one that's so so fly, the one to keep you high**_

_**Have you singing all night night night**_

The day that we kissed have me replaying it in my head for weeks, it had me singing and humming when I woke up. It was so amazing; I could help but think… He's perfect…

_**(oh oh oh)**_

_**Yeah**_

_**(oh oh oh)**_

_**Man she got me singing**_

_**(oh oh oh)**_

_**She got me sing like, oh oh oh**_

_**(oh oh oh)**_

And Harry couldn't help but think…. She's beautiful…

_**Now if I talk it girl, you know I'ma walk it out **_

_**Man I'll put my money money where my mouth is**_

The memory of Ginny and him kissing still is nothing compared to any kissed that he has ever receive. And I bet Ginny is even better then when I first kissed her.

'_**Cause you're the baddest little thing that I've ever seen**_

_**So I'ma ask you one time if you got a man**_

Harry scanned the room but he always found himself looking back at Ginny, amazed that ever little movement that she makes with her hand in her hair or the way that she chews on her lip, can send him just staring at her.

_**Why don't you tell him that **_

_**I'm leaving, never looking back again**_

_**Found somebody who can do it better then he can**_

_**No more making you cry, no more of them gray skies**_

_**Girl, we flying on the G5, G5**_

Harry wishes to be with Ginny, and Ginny wishes the same with Harry. Dean disappeared from both of their minds and they only saw each other. The happy memories danced in their heads and the rain that was tapping on the window didn't bring the sadness but the free feeling they got during the summer. Their minds felt the happiness that usually comes when they are flying. It felt right, it felt free.

_**And we're leaving, never looking back again**_

_**So call you shawty and tell him you found a new man**_

_**The one that's so so fly, the one to keep you high**_

_**Have you sing all night night night**_

Ginny brain was hurting, she wanted to be with Harry but she didn't want to break Dean's heart. He really did like her. Harry was the guy Ginny want to be with, he was the one that made life feel at its best. In the summer, he was the reason she woke up with so much happiness!

_**(oh oh oh)**_

_**Yeah**_

_**(oh oh oh)**_

_**Man she got me singing**_

_**(oh oh oh)**_

_**She got me singing, uh, she got me singing**_

_**(oh oh oh)**_

_**She got me singing, girl, you got me singing**_

And Harry felt the same way about Ginny…

_**Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress**_

_**Just tell him to the left left left**_

_**Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress**_

'_**Cause we gone and we gone and we gone **_

Harry left the common room and went to his dormitory. Almost all the students have left and it was the perfect time to tell Dean how she really felt.

_**No stress, no stress, no stress**_

_**Girl, you deserve nothing but the best**_

_**No stress, no stress, no stress**_

_**Girl, you need to tell him**_

Ginny took a deep breath and turned to Dean and whispered 'we need to talk…' Dean look at Ginny and hope the worst wasn't coming.

_**I'm leaving, never looking back again**_

_**You found somebody who does it better then he can**_

_**No more making you cry, no more them gray skies**_

_**Girl, we flying on the G5, G5**_

'I don't think we're working out.' She started. 'Why?' he couldn't help but ask. 'We fight, and it always ends up with me crying and both of us sad. I can do this anymore.' Dean nodded his head. 'Is there another guy?' Ginny looks him straight in the eyes and sadly says, 'Yes.'

_**And we're leaving, never looking back again**_

_**So call your shawty and tell him you found a new man**_

_**The one who's so so fly, the one that keep you high**_

_**Have you singing all night night night night night**_

Harry was on his bed with the curtains closed and him looking at the Maunders Map and saw Ginny and Dean by themselves. Dean then moved to the stairs. Harry turned off his wand of its light and heard Dean come in and go straight to bed. After he heard his light snoring he checked the map and saw Ginny was still in the common room. Harry went down and saw Ginny on the love seat. Harry sat on the couch next to it. Ginny turned to Harry and said 'I broke up with Dean.' Harry heart lifted.

_**(oh oh oh)**_

_**(oh oh oh)**_

_**Man she got me singing oh**_

_**(oh oh oh)**_

_**Singing all night, night, night, night**_

_**(oh oh oh)**_

_**(oh oh oh)**_

_**(oh oh oh)**_

_**Man she got me singing**_

_**(oh oh oh)**_

_**She got me singing, uh, she got me singing**_

_**(oh oh oh)**_

_**She got me singing, girl, she got me singing…**_

'Good, so he won't mind if I do this.' Harry captured Ginny's lip with his own. Ginny smiled after the kiss and said, 'He won't mind at all.' And she crashed her lips with his… again… and again.

_I hope you enjoyed your present Selesteant!! And to my other readers, I hoped you enjoyed it too!!! I hope this wasn't too corny!! But I think everyone loves a good corny story!! XD until my next story!!! XD_

_~lost2love~_


End file.
